Lumos
by Tamayasa
Summary: Voldemort a péri. Le monde magique est libre. A première vue, tout devrait aller pour le mieux... Mais lorsque Draco Malfoy décide de reprendre le chemin des cours, il se rend vite compte qu'il n'est plus le bienvenu. Slash HP/DM


Titre: Lumos

Couple: Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy (Je préfère préciser que c'est un Harry x Draco, c'est-à-dire que Draco sera le uke. Certains peuvent ne pas apprécier ^^, moi personnellement j'adooore)

Genre: Romance avant tout, Angst pour certains chapitres dont un en particulier (le chapitre 2)

Rating: R pour ce chapitre car je ne fais que mettre l'histoire en place. Cependant, le prochain sera M (attention aux âmes sensibles, je le répèterai le moment venu)

Disclaimers: Les personnages et le contexte de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf quelques petits personnages que je risque de créer ici et là. Tout est de J.K. Rolling. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de ce que j'écris (ou seulement beaucoup de satisfaction).

Contexte: _La guerre est finie, Harry Potter a vaincu Voldemort et, alors que le monde magique se reconstruit peu à peu, l'école de Poudlard rouvre ses portes pour accueillir les étudiants souhaitant reprendre leurs études. Les 7èmes années redoublent leur année perdue, ainsi Harry et Draco reprennent le chemin des cours. Cependant, beaucoup ne sont pas au courant de l'implication de Draco dans l'ordre du phénix et ne comprennent pas que ce dernier n'est pas suivi son père à Azkaban. Le jeune Malfoy est alors rejeté et rabroué par une grande partie de l'école mais garde malgré tout la tête haute... juste à aujourd'hui ou le pire est sur le point de lui arriver._

_De son côté, Harry observe le serpentard se débattre dans cette atmosphère anti-mangemort, refoulant ses sentiments tout en nageant sur la vague d'une célébrité qui ne lui plait que moyennement. Il lui a promis à demi-mot d'être là s'il avait besoin de lui, et il compte bien tenir sa promesse (Histoire très légère oui j'avoue lol. J'espère trouver quelques idées pour pimenter un peu, peut-être même une petite intrigue... qui sait.)_

Je prends en compte les tomes jusqu'au numéro 6, ainsi que quelques petits détails du 7 mais pour la plus grande partie de l'histoire, j'ai remanié à ma sauce. L'histoire fonctionne en POV alternés, une fois Draco, une fois Harry... et peut-être que d'autres POV viendront trouver leur place dans le récit.

Chapitre 1

**POV Draco**

Discrètement, il entrouvrit la lourde porte en chêne de la Grande Salle. 12h45, la plupart des élèves étaient déjà réunis pour le déjeuner et le brou-ha-ha de leurs conversations s'élevait en échos vers le ciel ensoleillé du faux plafond de la pièce. La douce odeur des plats mijotés, des desserts tout juste sortis des fours et des verres de jus de citrouille embaumait l'air. Son ventre cria furieusement famine.

Tous les serpentards étaient fièrement postés à leur table, discutant de choses et d'autres. Leur attitude bien calculée affichait un air supérieur constant et leur faisait porter des regards hautains et moqueurs vers les autres tables, notamment celle des gryffondors. Il reconnut Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson en grande conversation, et un peu plus loin Théodore Nott et quelques autres étudiants auxquels il n'avait que très peu parlé. Ils étaient tous là... sauf lui. Draco Malfoy, autrefois proclamé prince de serpentard, autrefois attablé auprès d'eux à la place d'honneur, les épiait désormais avec envie et jalousie. Et le pire dans tout cela, ce qui lui serrait douloureusement la gorge, c'était qu'il ne semblait manquer en aucune manière à ceux qu'il présentait comme ses « amis », ou tout du moins ce que le mot « ami » pouvait signifier pour un serpentard.

Cela faisait deux mois que la prestigieuse école de Poudlard avait rouvert ses portes pour une nouvelle année. Les évènements tragiques qui avaient précédé la défaite de Voldemort (et non plus « Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom ») étaient encore dans tous les esprits et les plaies, physiques et morales, étaient loin d'être pansées. Le monde magique commençait furtivement à se reconstruire mais, plus que tout, il tentait de continuer à vivre avec les lourdes pertes qu'il avait subi. Des parents, des amis, des enfants avaient péri, des vies avaient été brisées, des villages entiers avaient été rasés... Il faudrait un temps incommensurable pour que la douleur s'amenuise. Oh bien entendu, il y avait la Victoire à fêter… Et elle l'avait été ! Elle l'était encore aujourd'hui. Mais un lourd sentiment étreignait encore chaque cœur quand un mangemort en fuite était déniché, jugé et écroué, ou lorsque le visage d'un sorcier décédé était affiché dans la Gazette de sorcier car, même près de 4 mois après la défaite du Lord maudit, on continuait encore à compter et à identifier les corps. La guerre était bel et bien finie, mais ils étaient encore plus que jamais dans une période sombre.

Draco soupira

Il referma doucement la porte pour ne pas attirer l'attention et posa son front sur le bois frais, fermant les yeux quelques secondes le temps que ses pensées se tarissent (et surtout que son ventre se calme). Aujourd'hui encore, le jeune serpentard ne passerait pas cette porte et n'irait pas s'asseoir à la table de sa maison. Il ferait comme d'habitude : il attendrait jusqu'au soir pour tenter une approche discrète des cuisines et volerait un peu de nourriture, juste de quoi éviter de mourir de faim. Mais à choisir, il préférait jeûner que d'affronter la Grande salle.

Que l'on ne s'y trompe pas, Draco Malfoy n'avait rien perdu de sa fierté. Non. Loin de là à vrai dire, le jeune homme portait son nom avec honneur même si ce dernier était constamment traîné dans la boue. Il était toujours aussi froid et, malgré le fait qu'il ait considérablement perdu du poids, il mettait toujours un point d'honneur à être parfaitement habillé et propre sur lui. Son regard était toujours aussi haut, dur, même s'il avait perdu cette arrogance des jeunes années. Sa langue n'était plus aussi fourbe, mais il savait encore répondre aux piques avec aisance et sûreté, en particulier lorsque les piques en question touchaient à sa famille ou à ce fameux nom. La raison pour laquelle Draco ne se rassemblait avec les autres élèves que lors des cours, où il savait que les professeurs exerçaient assez d'autorité pour empêcher tout débordement, et ne les rejoignait pas pour les repas était la suivante : depuis le début de cette foutue nouvelle année à Poudlard où la majorité des élèves avaient redoublé l'année précédente, le jeune serpentard n'était pas considéré comme le bienvenu.

Et là encore, il y avait des raisons, et la fatalité de la guerre voulait que la plupart des gens les jugent assez bonnes dans l'ensemble.

Draco rouvrit les yeux et voulut se retourner mais dû se rattraper à la porte, étourdi. Il se frotta les paupières le temps que le monde cesse de bouger autour de lui. Ces étourdissements étaient fréquents, mais encore assez espacés. Il mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue qui émaciait légèrement son visage et créait des cernes bleutées sous ses yeux. La fatigue, seulement la fatigue, se répétait-il...

Il prit une profonde inspiration et releva la tête, chaussant son masque de froideur habituelle qu'il garderait jusqu'à être protégé par les murs de sa chambre de préfet. Sa nouvelle nomination au poste de préfet en chef avait été très mal reçue par les autres élèves de septième année autant des maisons gryffondor, serdaigle ou poufsouffle, que de ceux de sa propre maison. Mais les professeurs et surtout McGonagall, récemment promue directrice de l'école, ne changèrent pas d'avis. A vrai dire, Draco avait aussi été étonné... mais bien vite il avait comprit que le corps enseignant cherchait à le protéger de la vague anti-mangemort qui déferlerait au sein de Poudlard.

Car Draco n'était pas un mangemort, malgré la sombre marque qui salirait son bras gauche toute sa vie. Mais il s'agissait de son avis _à lui_. Celui des autres était bien différent. On se souvenait du serpentard méprisant, odieux et hautain des premières années, celui qui avait osé mener la vie dure à l'idole du siècle, le ô combien célèbre Harry Potter. Pour beaucoup, si ce n'était tous, et également pour ses anciens amis qui avaient innocemment léché les bottes du Survivant pendant et après la guerre, Draco était et restera un ennemi, un mangemort, ou, plus simplement : un Malfoy, snob et profondément mauvais... tout comme son père.

Mais son père était emprisonné à Azkaban. Et Draco avait de très peu échappé au même sort. A vrai dire, peu de gens avaient été au courant de son implication dans l'Ordre du Phénix et du fait qu'il avait été un informateur précieux jusqu'à la grande bataille de Poudlard. Mais à quoi bon le crier sur tous les toits ? Pour Draco, il restait le seul de sa famille à être encore debout, en quelques sortes, et à porter le nom et la fortune. Il devait en être l'héritier, supporter les insultes, prouver qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un digne de respect sans pour cela être volontairement roulé dans la boue. Et c'est ainsi que, contre toute attente, alors que tous les autres enfants de mangemorts avaient décliné l'invitation à reprendre leurs études à Poudlard, lui, avait plié bagages et avait repris le chemin des cours. Au prix de tout ce qu'il subissait depuis deux mois.

L'étourdissement s'estompait, laissant place à une migraine vicieuse qui frappa ses tympans. Il se redressa et prit le chemin de sa chambre d'un pas tranquille alors que son for intérieur lui criait de courir jusqu'à cette pièce bénie où seul lui avait droit de passage.

Les couloirs étaient plus ou moins déserts mais l'heure du repas allait vite se terminer. Il pressa très légèrement le pas lorsqu'il croisa un groupe de poufsouffles de 7ème année qui commencèrent à parler tout bas à sa vue. Alors qu'avant, Draco aurait répondu par un regard hautain et quelques moqueries bien placées, il ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder droit devant lui, les mains crispées mais dissimulées dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier. Les poufsouffles n'avaient jamais été un problème, ils pouvaient se montrer médisants et conspirateurs, mais au fond, ils ne faisaient que parler et la plupart du temps, ils le regardaient de loin avec des airs effrayés si jamais il lui prenait l'envie de se tourner vers eux. A croire que ses yeux pouvaient lancer des Avada Kedavra au moindre froncement de sourcils.

Les serdaigles, dont il croisa quelques spécimens solitaires près de la bibliothèque alors qu'il avançait vers l'escalier menant aux cachots, étaient un peu plus difficiles à supporter. Malins et fiers, ils étaient ce qui se rapprochaient le plus des serpentards sans toutefois être aussi fourbes. Ils se contentaient de le jauger en silence, avec une pointe de mépris dans le regard mais aussi de défi comme s'ils n'attendaient qu'un signe pour tester les quelques mauvais appris il y a peu. Si autrefois Draco pouvait apprécier leur compagnie, aujourd'hui il préférait les éviter. Mais pas autant que les serpentards... Sa maison, ceux qui avaient été son honneur, sa seconde famille, sa vie d'étudiant... Ils étaient désormais ses pires ennemis. Draco les évitait comme la peste et les regardait de loin, avec toujours cette pointe d'amertume qui lui tenaillait les entrailles. Depuis le début de l'année, ils l'avaient d'office rejeté, comme si ce simple fait pouvait leur racheter une conduite car, il fallait bien l'avouer, la plupart de ceux qui avaient pris le parti de Voldemort et qui avaient fait leurs études à Poudlard venaient de la maison serpentard. Et Draco avait appris à subir les foudres que lui-même avait jetés durant ses premières années, sous l'influence et l'éducation de son père.

Et c'était avec un stress apparent qu'il se retrouva planté devant le tableau qui donnait accès à sa salle commune. Un homme vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleue nuit le regarda patiemment, assis sur ce qui semblait être une chaise aux accoudoirs dorés, à l'effigie de serpents tout aussi vivants que lui. Il leva une longue main dont les doigts s'extirpèrent des manches de sa robe et fit signe à Draco d'attendre une seconde.

- C'est l'heure du repas. Vous n'avez pas à être là jeune homme, lui murmura-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Draco pinça les lèvres d'impatience. Il semblait que le tableau était d'humeur moralisatrice aujourd'hui...

- Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, répondit-il avec tout le calme dont il se sentait capable. _Beatis corpus_.

…Mais le tableau ne s'ouvrit pas.

Le sorcier dont les cheveux étaient cachés par une cape aux bords dorés sourit doucement, mais ce sourire n'avait pas grand chose de chaleureux compte tenu des serpents qui remontaient le long de ses flancs.

- Jeune homme, le repas du midi est un moment important de la journée. Mieux vaut que vous remontiez et...

_- Beatis Corpus! _Affirma plus fortement Draco. Il n'y a pas de règle qui empêche les élèves d'entrer dans leur salle commune s'ils n'ont pas faim n'est-ce pas ? Laisse-moi passer stupide peinture!

- Mais ce n'est pas le bon mot de passe…

- Laisse-moi entr ! !… Pardon ?

Draco eut du mal à dissimuler sa surprise, son masque habituel ne comprenait pas cette option. Depuis quand le mot de passe des serpentards avait-il été changé ? Le « pourquoi ne l'en avait-on pas informé » ne se posait pas cependant.

- Je n'étais pas au courant, soupira-t-il tout en essayant de calmer un peu son énervement. Ca sert à quelque chose si je vous demande de me laisser entrer malgré ça ? Vous me connaissez… non ?

- Oui, affirma la peinture avec un grand sourire qui redonna espoir au jeune homme. Ca ne sert effectivement à _rien._

Les épaules de Draco s'affaissèrent alors qu'il regardait vainement le tableau. Las, il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, puis se résigna. Il allait devoir trouver un de ses professeurs pour lui expliquer le problème, autant dire qu'il n'était pas encore rentré chez lui.

- Allez donc manger un morceau et peut-être en reparlerons-nous plus tard, ajouta le sorcier du tableau d'une voix enjouée. Les serpents étaient arrivés à hauteur de ses épaules et il leur gratta chaleureusement le haut de la tête.

Draco soupçonna McGonagall d'avoir laissé une telle peinture volontairement, les serpents et tout ce qui s'en rapprochait n'étant pas foncièrement les bienvenus dans l'école, tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Il soupira à nouveau et se frotta la nuque. Remonter et trouver son maître de potion qui devait encore être en train de déjeuner ou rester ici et attendre qu'un serpentard passe pour traverser avec lui… Il ne mit pas longtemps à peser le pour et le contre et décida d'aller trouver son professeur car la perspective de demander bêtement le mot de passe aux autres élèves ne l'enchantait pas.

Mais, au lieu de marmonner tout son saoul, l'air agacé à l'idée de devoir refaire tout le chemin jusqu'à la Grande salle, Draco aurait peut-être dû regarder devant lui car, alors qu'il se retournait, il buta violemment contre un torse. Instantanément, il se recula, main sur son bras douloureux, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas cracher un « hey, apprends à marcher droit! » qui lui serait très fâcheux face à un camarade de maison... mais rien ne suivit l'estocade, aucune réplique à son adresse, et comme il allait discrètement contourner ce « quelqu'un », il risqua un regard vers lui… C'est alors qu'il toqua et ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Des cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux d'un vert profond, un regard doux, et… gêné ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Potter ? ! Lança-t-il mécaniquement, sur le coup de la surprise.

Les bonnes vielles habitudes avaient la vie dure.

Le dit Potter le fixa un moment, puis sourit en coin et haussa les épaules.

- Je me rendais en cours de potion. C'est dans une vingtaine de minutes, je voulais prendre de l'avance et...

- Tu veux peut-être que je te greffe un GPS à la place du cerveau? Potter, la salle de potions est à l'autre bout des cachots...

Draco sut qu'il avait fait un bel effet lorsque le Survivant changea son air benêt stupide en un grand regard stupéfait. Et oui, _je sais ce qu'est un GPS. _Il sourit à son tour, amusé, et en profita pour détailler un peu plus le grand gaillard qui se tenait devant lui. Il avait bien failli ne pas reconnaître son acolyte gryffondor à vrai dire. Depuis les sombres évènements des deux années passées, leur petite guéguerre s'était peu à peu changée en paix durable. Ils s'étaient quelquefois croisés durant la guerre, beaucoup plus durant la grande bataille final, mais ne s'étaient jamais réellement parlés depuis leur sixième année. Draco l'avait aperçu de loin en cours sans vraiment lever les yeux vers lui. Oh bien sûr! Il avait entendu parler de lui! Potter par-ci, Potter par-là... Le Héros, le Sauveur, le Légendaire Potter! Si lui devait faire profil bas dans toute cette histoire, Potter lui, ne pouvait pas se moucher sans qu'une dizaine de groupies hystériques ne s'inquiètent qu'il ait pris froid.

Et il pouvait les comprendre, dans un sens. Le gryffondor avait beaucoup changé depuis un an. Même un peu trop à vrai dire, il ne ressemblait plus à ce petit binoclard nageant dans des pulls dix fois trop grands pour lui. Il avait pris au moins 20 bons centimètres, à tel point qu'il le dépassait un peu trop à son goût. Et il avait aussi jeté ses affreuses lunettes rondes pour les remplacer par des lentilles, ce qui donnait à son visage un air beaucoup plus mâture. Il n'était plus aussi maigre qu'avant mais gardait une silhouette haute et élancée. Et bien, Potter était réellement très beau... Draco s'autorisait à le penser. Enfin ! Peut-être pas autant que lui... ou tout du moins avant qu'il ne ressemble à une brindille blonde aux yeux gris. La comparaison était assez déprimante maintenant qu'il avait le Survivant bien sous les yeux, lequel fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers le serpentard pour essayer de capter son regard. Draco sursauta (discrètement bien sûr), sortant de ses pensées.

Tout aussi beau soit-il, ça n'expliquait pas ce qu'il faisait devant la salle commune des serpentards!

Les iris anthracite croisèrent les yeux verts du gryffondor. Il rêvait où Potter semblait soucieux?

- Tu veux que je te montre le chemin? Rajouta le serpentard d'un ton faussement sarcastique.

Potter se redressa et se racla la gorge, levant une main en signe de paix.

- Non merci Malfoy, laisse-moi juste finir… ok? Au lieu de monter sur tes grands chevaux.

S'ils avaient été deux ou trois ans en arrière, ils en seraient déjà venus aux mains. Mais à cette phrase, Draco se contenta de grimacer et détourna les yeux en croisant les bras. Les temps avaient changés, surtout entre eux. Il laissa donc Potter continuer.

- Je me rendais en cours de potions... Le gryffondor leva la main pour empêcher Draco de lancer une nouvelle réplique acerbe, lequel referma la bouche et reprit son air bougon. … quand je t'ai vu devant la salle à manger. Tu refermais la porte mais vu ton air, je me suis dis que tu allais encore sauter le repas.

Draco releva les yeux vers lui pour les détourner à nouveau. L'idée que, non seulement, il ne s'était pas du tout senti épier, mais aussi et surtout que Potter avait vu son moment d'étourdissement ne lui plaisait pas. Faire montre de faiblesse ne lui plaisait pas, tout court.

- Qu'est-ce que ça...

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire hein? Oui je me le demande aussi..., le coupa Potter d'un ton excessivement calme et pensif. Mais voilà, je me suis dis que, au lieu de rester planter là à te regarder partir en me demandant pourquoi « ci » ou pourquoi « ça » je pouvais aller chercher deux trois trucs dans la salle à manger et te les rapporter... Ca me semblait plus utile.

Le serpentard regarda le sorcier en coin et le vit sortir ces fameux « trucs » de la poche de sa robe. Une serviette à l'effigie des lions qui semblaient contenir plus de nourriture qu'il ne pourrait lui même en prendre ce soir dans les cuisines... Draco fixa son regard sur le petit paquet, puis le leva vers Potter, surpris.

Tout à coup, son ventre lui parut aussi vide que la boîte crânienne d'un Weasley devant un devoir de potions particulièrement compliqué.

Bien entendu, il allait reprendre lentement son masque et refuser de la plus mémorable des façons l'attention qui se voulait ô combien digne de Monsieur-J'ai-Sauvé-Le-Monde-Sorcier-Avec-Trois-Clous-Et-Un-Marteau. Que pouvait-il faire de plus? D'ailleurs, quel plaisir ça allait être de lui répondre avec toute l'ironie et le sarcasme de ses jeunes années...

- Et... qu'est-ce... bah...que... pourquoi ça?

Et pourtant, voilà tout ce qu'il réussit à sortir, à son grand dam!

Potter sourit, et Draco pâlit encore plus que son teint ne pouvait le lui permettre.

- Dis-toi juste que c'était sur mon chemin pour le cours de potion, uniquement... ok?

Le gryffondor avança subitement vers lui en lui tendant le paquet mais s'arrêta lorsque Draco sursauta et recula d'un pas contre le mur. S'il ne s'était agit que d'une question de refus de la part d'un vieil ennemi, Potter n'aurait sûrement pas été aussi surpris par le geste... mais lorsqu'il vit quelque chose de beaucoup plus infime briller au creux des yeux gris de son vis à vis, il comprit que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ça, … et de son côté Draco comprit que Potter avait pigé le problème. Foutu réflexe...!

Le serpentard baissa les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration afin de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, c'est-à-dire: expression froide, regard noir, lèvres pincées et air « je me la pette et je le vaux bien ».

- Potter, lorsque j'aurais besoin d'un nouvel elfe de maison, je saurais que je pourrais t'engager mais en attendant, garde tes petites attentions pour tes chers amis. Annonça-t-il de sa voix la plus confiante, puis rajouta en l'imitant: Ok?

Le gryffondor recula légèrement, mais aucune surprise ne se lisait sur son visage. Draco leva le nez dans un geste purement malfoyen et le contourna pour s'éloigner lorsqu'il se sentit agrippé par le bras. La poigne était ferme et puissante, cependant elle n'était pas brutale. Le serpentard fut plus surpris qu'autre chose et se retourna vers Potter qui le toisait d'un regard étrangement sérieux. Dieu qu'il semblait imposant comme ça... La peur sourde qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il s'était approché de lui sans crier gare réapparu, et cette fois-ci elle fit trembler ses membres légèrement. Draco tenta de se dégager mais la poigne était trop ferme. Il croisa alors les iris verts et ne sut plus quoi penser. Aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa gorge, trop surpris ou alors trop... apeuré... Non, un Malfoy n'a jamais peur! Jamais... Mais pourtant c'était ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il allait devoir se battre et accuser les coups, non ? Et cette fois-ci il s'agissait de Potter... Harry Potter... Celui-que-tout-le-monde-adule, celui qui sembla prendre conscience de sa force et desserra sa main sur le bras de Draco… A ce geste, ce dernier voulut à nouveau se dégager mais Potter se rapprocha au dernier moment et lui murmura d'une voix rauque:

- Je ne suis sûrement pas celui vers lequel tu te tournerais en cas de problème mais... je suis là. Au besoin.

Draco cessa tout mouvement, se contentant de fixer son vis-à-vis avec une mine qu'il aurait volontiers jugé de stupide. Il ne savait pas, sur le coup, s'il avait bien entendu ou non...

Potter lâcha son bras et il aurait juré que ses doigts s'étaient attardés une demi seconde de plus le long de son bras pour finalement retomber sur son flanc. C'était tout ? Pas de « ok? », pas de « prends la nourriture et tais-toi? »

Mais non, le gryffondor devait savoir que Draco refuserait à nouveau le paquet car il s'éloigna sans un mot de plus.

Le blond le regarda un moment, partagé entre confusion, hébétude et certainement un peu de honte aussi. Lentement, sa main toucha son bras, juste là où le gryffondor avait doucement serré. La chaleur de ses doigts perdurait...

Draco baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

- Alors jeune homme... Toujours pas rassasié? Lança une voix doucereuse derrière lui, suivit de longs sifflements de serpents.

OoOoOoOoOo

**POV Harry**

Une chose était sûre, si tout le monde s'accordait à dire que la célébrité d'Harry Potter était ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux dans la vie, la dite célébrité aurait préféré rester anonyme au moins durant ses années d'études. Manque de pot pour lui, son nom était connu avant même que lui-même n'en sache les raisons. Ces derniers mois, il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi il ne s'était pas porté pour mort après la dernière bataille de Poudlard... preuve certainement que son moral était un peu plus au beau fixe, car immédiatement une honte purement gryffondor le submergeait. Son nom était porteur d'espoir et surtout de victoire du « bien sur le mal » même si le tout faisait un peu cliché. Il était également le porteur du souvenir de ceux qui avaient péris, il n'avait donc pas à regretter de le porter.

Et pourtant... Pourtant, caché comme il l'était dans ce stupide placard à balais, là, il s'autorisait néanmoins à regretter un petit peu de le porter. Juste un peu…

Harry se cala contre le mur du fond et posa la tête contre l'étagère en soupirant, mais pas trop bruyamment car la horde de poufsouffle qui lui avaient couru après pour quelques autographes et une interview « exclusive » n'était peut-être pas si loin qu'il l'espérait.

La situation dans laquelle il se trouvait était, certes, assez cocasse, franchement amusante pour beaucoup et carrément stupide pour beaucoup d'autres, mais pour lui elle était le reflet de ce qu'il devait supporter tous les jours qui avaient suivi sa rentrée à Poudlard.

Il glissa lentement contre le mur et s'assit à même le sol. D'un mouvement leste, il prit sa baguette et...

- _Lumos_, murmura-t-il

Une douce lueur bleutée éclaira faiblement la petite pièce. Il fixa un instant le bout illuminé de sa baguette et la posa contre la porte, à l'horizontal, pour garder les mains libres. Quelques minutes de tranquillité au fin fond de ce placard ne seraient pas du luxe. Ron et Hermione lui pardonnerons sans aucun doute de rater le début du cours de McGonagall… même si c'était moins sûr de la part de son professeur de métamorphose.

Lentement, il se massa les tempes et reposa sa tête contre l'étagère pour fermer les yeux. Quel plaisir de ne plus avoir de lunettes qui le gênaient sans cesse ! Il les avait jetées sans plus de cérémonie peu de temps après sa sortie de Sainte-Mangouste, où il avait passé près de deux mois, comme si ces simples lunettes rondes étaient le reflet de sa vie passée, celle où il devait à tout prix empêcher Voldemort de nuire, et qu'il lui suffisait de s'en débarrasser pour reprendre une vie normale. Mais là était le souci, Harry Potter n'a pas de « vie normale » à proprement parlé... et il n'en aurait sans doute jamais...

Un soupir. Profond et las s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Il avait lentement remonté la pente. La mort de ses proches et amis le hantait toujours, et sans doute le hanteraient-elles à tout jamais, mais très vite Harry s'était relevé, peut-être comme on s'y attendait, et il avait porté l'étendard de la victoire car il savait qu'il était une sorte d'icône même si pour lui, il restait un adolescent normal qui avait eu beaucoup de chance, et surtout, qui avait été épaulé et aidé par des amis précieux. Le monde qui se reconstruisait autour de lui avait besoin de cette icône et, en tout bon gryffondor qu'il était, Harry ne voyait pas de souci là-dedans.

Non, en contrepartie, il avait juste espéré qu'on lui foutrait la paix !

Nouveau soupir. Beaucoup plus profond. Il allait devoir y retourner mais l'envie n'y était pas.

Retourner à Poudlard pour finir ses études était réellement important pour lui. Important et vital car Poudlard était sa toute première maison, il se sentait bien en son sein, protégé par ses murs inviolables qu'il avait défendu corps et âme. L'avenir lui réservait sûrement beaucoup de belles choses en tant qu'adulte et il savait plus ou moins ce pourquoi il était destiné, Auror… Mais malgré tout ce que l'on a pu dire sur ses pouvoirs magiques, Harry voulait finir ses études en bonne et due forme. Et il voulait aussi, et là était le plus important, finir son adolescence dans la tranquillité et la paix.

Et le revoici donc à Poudlard, pour sa septième année.

C'était un pur bonheur bien entendu, à partir du moment où il était entouré de ses gryffondors d'amis ou qu'il était en cours. En dehors de cela, malheureusement, Harry se sentait suivi de partout, épié, aimé bien sûr mais merde alors... qu'on le lâche un peu! Oui il avait tué Voldemort, oui il avait survécu, oui il savait créer un patronus, se changer en animagus, avait lancé des sorts impardonnables, etc etc mais quelle différence y avait-il avec l'ordre du phénix ou ses camarades qui s'étaient tout autant battu que lui, si ce n'était plus ? Un nom. Tout simplement. Une icône...

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent subitement et il fut envahi par une lassitude réellement mauvaise. Il se passa vaguement une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Une chose étrange par contre, c'était les filles. Il devait sans cesse repousser leurs avances. D'après Hermione, Harry aurait changé depuis quelques mois. Lui, à part ses lunettes et peut-être un peu plus de muscles qu'avant, il ne voyait pas réellement la différence. Ou peut-être que si, il l'avait vu récemment, et pas plus tard qu'une heure auparavant lorsqu'il avait suivi Malfoy pour lui apporter un peu de nourriture. Le serpentard, qu'il n'avait pas eu en face de lui depuis de longues semaines, lui avait apparu plus petit que lui alors qu'ils faisaient la même taille l'année précédente...

Mais il n'y avait pas cela.

Harry se pencha un peu sur le côté pour attraper la serviette encore pleine qu'il avait gardé dans sa poche. Il la regarda sans l'ouvrir.

Pourquoi avait-il essayé d'apporter ça à Malfoy? Ca, il n'en savait rien. Ou si, mais peut-être n'avait-il pas envie de se l'avouer... Ou non, peut-être se l'était-il déjà avoué et qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à y mettre des mots...

D'aussi loin qu'il remontait, Harry ne saurait dire quand exactement ses sentiments pour le serpentard avaient évolués dans ce sens. Peut-être même avaient-ils toujours été là d'une façon ou d'une autre et s'étaient-ils révélés durant la guerre... Oui, lorsque Malfoy œuvrait pour l'ordre du phénix en silence et leur apportait des informations cruciales, Harry s'était vite rendu compte de l'inquiétude qui le brûlait. Une peur sourde, muette, qui le tiraillait à chaque fois qu'il entrapercevait le jeune homme blond dans les couloirs du QG de l'Ordre entre deux batailles. Et il y avait la peur et le soulagement également de le savoir en vie.

Il s'était rendu compte de son amour pour lui bien avant de savoir comment il allait pouvoir envoyer Voldemort rejoindre les enfers. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, Harry n'avait pensé un seul instant qu'il pourrait l'avouer. A quoi cela servirait-il ? Entre Malfoy et Potter, la guerre semblait terminée depuis un moment déjà et une entente silencieuse s'était installée, même s'ils s'autorisaient quelques piques qui leur rappelaient le bon vieux temps. Mais cela ne voulait en aucun cas dire que ses sentiments pouvaient être partagés. Mieux, ils ne le seraient que s'il commençait à pleuvoir des chocogrenouilles et que Poudlard se reconvertissait en station balnéaire.

Non. A ce sujet, Harry était formel. Seulement, l'inquiétude ne cessait de le torturer... d'autant plus depuis que Malfoy avait décidé de les suivre pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Il était au courant du rejet que le serpentard devait subir de la part des autres élèves et avait remarqué son état physique. Il avait maigri, ses traits étaient tirés, fatigués... Oh bien sûr il était toujours aussi beau. Ca oui, Malfoy lui apparaissait toujours aussi séduisant, et peut-être même encore plus maintenant alors qu'il laissait ses cheveux blonds-blancs vierges de tout gel et ses lèvres sourire un peu plus... Enfin, en ce qui concernait les sourires Harry ne pouvait rien dire car il ne l'avait vu faire qu'une seule fois, une heure auparavant.

Il l'avait vu, devant la Grande Salle. Il ne lui serait pas venu à l'idée de lui mentir. Il l'avait vu, l'avait suivi, et lui était rentré dedans volontairement. Etrangement, même en sachant que le serpentard refuserait ce qu'il lui apportait, Harry avait voulu le voir de plus près. La plupart du temps, il se contentait de l'épier en cours ou dans les couloirs, mais là il avait eu besoin de savoir qu'il allait bien. Ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas… Le regard apeuré du serpentard ne lui avait pas échappé lorsqu'il s'était approché un peu trop subitement. A croire que Malfoy avait cru qu'il allait le malmener ou le frapper… Et ce léger tremblement lorsqu'il lui avait empoigné le bras… Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Harry savait déjà que la plupart des élèves de l'école rejetait Malfoy de part sa condition de fils de mangemort, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que certains pourraient avoir l'audace ou même le courage de lui porter atteinte physiquement.

Harry sentit la colère brûler les phalanges de ses doigts alors qu'il serrait doucement le poing. Malfoy lui avait paru si épuisé malgré son évident désir de ne rien laisser paraître. Epuisé et vulnérable… fragile… Si fragile que Harry avait ressenti l'irrépressible envie de le prendre contre lui et de lui murmurer encore et encore les mots qu'il lui avait dit. Qu'il était là… au besoin…

Mais Malfoy ne viendrait certainement pas le trouver. Tout du moins, c'était ce que Harry pensait.

Alors…

Harry ne détourna pas les yeux du paquet enchiffonné qui trônait sur ses genoux.

_Alors peut-être devrais-je y retourner…_

OoOoOoOoOo

** POV Draco**

_Draco mortuus_

Il ne savait pas (encore) qui avait eu la bonne idée de changer le mot de passe, mais d'après ce qu'il pouvait en juger, c'était une atteinte personnelle. Il avait eu plus ou moins la chance de rencontrer le professeur Trelawney sur son chemin, laquelle était sortie des méandres de sa tour pour aller quérir quelques gousses de perceptivité chez le professeur Chourave, pour les besoins de son prochain cours. Si à elle-seule le professeur regroupait la plupart des on-dits sur les voyantes – vêtements colorés peuplés de foulards à la ceinture et aux manches, ruban dans les cheveux, lunettes rondes qui agrandissaient ses yeux plus que de raison, bijoux fantaisie aux doigts, aux poignets et autour du cou qui selon elle la protégeait des démons ou d'autres créature vivant dans les placards de sa salle de cours... -, tout le monde s'accordait à dire que la divination n'était pas son fort. Mise à part quelques « petites » prophéties qui avaient quelque peu chamboulé le monde magique, elle arrivait rarement à prédire avec justesse le temps qu'il ferait le lendemain.

Un instant, Draco avait pensé chercher un autre professeur, mais l'idée de devoir remonter jusqu'à la Grande Salle ne lui plaisait pas et il était de source sûre que tous les enseignants connaissaient les mots de passe de chaque maison.

Le professeur Trelawney l'avait d'abord toisé de derrière ses grosses lunettes en lui demandant pourquoi le préfet en chef des serpentards ne connaissait pas le mot de passe de sa propre salle commune... puis devant son petit air gêné (un malfoy joue très bien la comédie) elle avait fini par lui donner le nouveau sésame

Il l'avait remercié d'un sourire en lui promettant de faire plus attention la prochaine fois et avait repris le chemin en sens inverse, cette fois-ci d'un pas plus rapide. Il en avait assez... Il avait besoin de se retrouver entouré d'objets familiers, chaleureux... Ses livres, ses affaires, ses meubles, son lit... Là où personne ne viendrait lui chercher des noises ou ne murmurerait des messes basses à son passage...

Même s'il ne lui venait pas encore à l'esprit de quitter Poudlard, la queue entre les jambes, Draco commençait à être fatigué par tout ça. A ce moment précis, seul dans le long couloir qui menait jusqu'au tableau aux serpents, il prenait conscience que sa santé en pâtissait de plus en plus. Il se sentait faible physiquement, ses jambes le lançaient à mesure qu'il activait son pas et une furieuse migraine commençait à lui tirailler les tempes.

Et forcément, il ne mangerait pas avant 1 ou 2h du matin... si jamais il arrivait à pénétrer dans les cuisines.

Peut-être aurait-il dû accepter l'offre de Potter...

Draco se rembrunit à cette pensée. La petite parcelle de son bras que le gryffondor avait touché lui semblait encore brûlante, comme si son contact était toujours là. Et les mots qu'il lui avait dis ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête tel un disque rayé. « Je suis là... Au besoin. »... S'il y a une chose que le serpentard détestait par dessus tout, c'était bien la pitié. Car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait... Potter avait certainement remarqué ses réactions étranges, et comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez révoltant de se trouver en position de faiblesse face à son ancien ennemi, il fallait que ce dernier lui enfonce encore plus la tête dans le sable en lui proposant son soutien... Au diable Potter! Toi et ta stupide conscience à la mort-moelle-nœud.

Non, même s'il aurait bien pris ce délicieux paquet remplis à coup sûr de plein de bonnes choses, Draco se félicitait de ne pas avoir accepter. Au fond, il aurait peut-être préféré que Potter ne remarque même plus sa présence... car c'était beaucoup plus douloureux d'avoir sa pitié que son amitié...

Ouhla il commençait à dérailler là!

Draco se massa le front.

L'amitié de Potter? Et puis quoi encore! Non il se portait parfaitement bien sans! Même si, il fallait bien l'avouer, sa situation s'améliorerait sûrement si lui et le Survivant se parlaient un peu ou se témoignaient quelques signes d'amitié, ou une simple entente cordiale qui lui permettrait d'être mieux accepté dans ce nouveau monde.

C'était une idée à creuser... et au diable cette impression bizarre qu'il ressentait sur son bras, ou le sentiment que les grands yeux verts du gryffondor le fixaient encore! Non mais sans blague...

Ses talons martelaient furieusement le sol dallé du couloir. Draco se demanda si ce dernier n'avait pas doublé de longueur entre maintenant et son dernier passage. La fatigue le fit soupirer. Le couloir était sombre... beaucoup plus sombre que tout à l'heure. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond et remarqua que la moitié des chandelles qui y étaient suspendues étaient éteintes. Etrange... A sa gauche, la longue rangée d'armures de chevaliers qui décoraient les renfoncements en demi-lune paraissaient nettement plus terrifiants. Leurs épées réfléchissaient la lueur des bougies mais les yeux vides de leur casque étaient creusés d'un noir sinistre et malveillant. Le jeune blond frissonna et se rendit compte du froid qui tombait à mesure que l'après-midi laissait place au soir. Sa robe de sorcier n'était pas assez épaisse, mais il lui restait peu de mètres à parcourir pour arriver à la salle commune. Déjà il voyait se dessiner les contours du cadre de la peinture aux serpents et eut presque envie de les entendre siffler pour le soulager un peu.

A sa droite, plusieurs portes au bois épais parées de lourdes plaques de fer forgé et de serrures à cadenas menaient aux cachots qui faisaient office de salles de cours, notamment pour les potions. Certaines salles étaient condamnées pour des raisons obscures, d'autres servaient de placards améliorés pour entreposés chaudrons et autres ustensiles. Si un cri avait retentit d'une de ces salles, il collerait parfaitement bien avec le style de l'endroit! Autrefois, Draco adorait cette atmosphère glaciale et cruelle... Aujourd'hui elle lui donnait la chair de poule.

Il pressa le pas... mais, enfin arrivé à la hauteur de la peinture, il ne vit pas le sorcier à capuche noire qui l'habitait.

Draco fixa un moment la peinture puis siffla rageusement et tourna sur lui-même.

Aucune autre peinture n'ornait les murs. Et forcément, sans sorcier aux serpents, personne pour entendre le mot de passe et donc, pas d'ouverture vers la salle commune... Non mais le monde entier avait décidé d'un commun accord de se liguer contre lui aujourd'hui?

- C'est une blague ou quoi...

Sa voix résonna dans le couloir. Et subitement, les dernières chandelles qui l'éclairaient s'éteignirent.

Draco se figea sur place alors que l'obscurité la plus totale l'enveloppa sans crier gare. Le noir, dans une pièce sans fenêtre, peut-être le pire des supplices et le temps qu'il s'y accoutume il lui faudrait bien une dizaine de minutes, mais pire encore... la lumière ne s'était pas éteinte par hasard. Les chandelles étaient magiquement enchantées pour ne pas s'éteindre sans un contre-sort... Quelqu'un les avaient soufflées... Quelqu'un qui était à moins de 30 mètres de lui pour rester dans le champ du sort...

Draco sentit son souffle s'accélérer. Il recula à l'aveuglette contre le mur, une main rencontrant la pierre froide et la bordure rêche d'une tapisserie. Il tendit l'oreille... Aucun bruit.

- Il y a quelqu'un?

Il maudit sa voix d'être aussi tremblante. Se calmer... Voilà ce qu'il devait faire en premier lieu. Attendre que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité... Attendre que les lumières se rallument... Car elles se rallumeront sûrement à un moment où à un autre, même si c'était une mauvaise, très mauvaise blague, les autres serpentards ou qui que ce soit d'autre arriveraient bientôt, le repas finit... Draco eut de plus en plus de mal à calmer son souffle. Un long grincement qui ressemblait à l'ouverture d'une porte se fit entendre à sa gauche. Il se cala contre l'angle, tout près de la peinture et reposa sa question d'une voix plus forte, mais beaucoup plus tremblante.

Une minute passa... durant laquelle il n'entendit plus que son propre souffle.

Deux minutes... Le silence devenait oppressant... terrifiant... Le serpentard serra les poings et les paupières.

- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi! Cria-t-il.

Une légère rafale de vent lui arriva sur le côté, le faisant rouvrir les yeux, et en une fraction de seconde un coup violent s'abattit sur sa mâchoire. Draco sentit son corps être projeté contre le mur, son front frappa la pierre tout aussi brutalement et il glissa sur le sol. Il n'eut pas le temps de sentir la douleur qu'il sombrait déjà dans le noir de l'inconscience.

Un rire moqueur retentit dans le couloir, suivit par deux autres tout aussi distincts.

_A suivre._

**NdA :** Et voici un premier chapitre de fini. J'avoue, il ne se passe pas grand-chose… Il s'agit plus d'un chapitre de « mise en place » du contexte et des persos, donc je peux promettre que le chapitre 2 comportera un peu plus d'action.

S'il vous plaît, quelques petites reviews ? J'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé et si je dois continuer sur ma lancée…. Miciiii et à bientôt !


End file.
